


Meeting In The Air

by Areugoinghome



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Attraction, First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areugoinghome/pseuds/Areugoinghome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert meet for the first time when they are seated next to each other on an airplane from LA back to London..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two posted soon. Hope you enjoy! :)

Aaron sighted when he saw that he had the middle seat. Great I'm probably gonna be stuck between two idiots, he thought as he stuffed his bag in the over head locker. He sat down between the two empty seats and started flicking through the tax free catalogue lazily.  
"Sorry could I get pass, I've got the window seat." A smooth voice suddenly spoke. Aaron looked up to find a tall blonde man standing by his isle. The man wore dark blue jeans and a grey sweater which hugged his biceps in a very complimentary way. However it was his perfectly sculpted face and crooked smile that got Aaron off track for a second before his brain kicked in again.  
"Yeah, yeah sure." Aaron said and got out of his seat and shuffled to the isle so the man could pass.  
"Thanks." the blonde smiled and brushed against Aaron slightly as he took his seat. The touch sent a small jolt of electricity through Aaron's body and he could feel his face heat up. He detected a fresh and expensive scent at the close distance which Aaron found compelling. Luckily the man was to busy trying to fit his long legs in the cramped space to notice. Aaron had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling att the awkward sight. What Aaron didn't know was that the blonde man had felt the same electricity pass through himself when he (not so accidentally) brushed against the very fit scruffy looking man.  
"I'm Robert by the way." the handsome stranger said once Aaron sat down next to him.  
"Aaron." he replied with a nod.  
"Thought it's best to get the introductions out of the way, seeing as you're gonna be stuck with me for the next 11 hours." Robert added with a laugh. Not mentioning that he normally wouldn't give to shits about the person sitting next to him.  
"Yeah I guess." Aaron huffed and felt his heart race as he met Roberts green blue eyes. Aaron could see an interested spark in them at the close proximity. The captain's voice quickly broke their gaze as he welcomed them onboard to the flight that would take them from LA back to London. Robert was suddenly thankful that the seat on the other side of Aaron remained empty, giving him and the dark hair man their own row.

Robert couldn't help but let his eyes drift from the stewardess demonstrating the safety instructions to the young man he had the fortune to be seated next to. Aaron. The name really suited him, Robert thought as he discreetly gave him a once over. His eyes lingered on Aaron's scruffy jaw and tanned underarms which was on display thanks to the folded up sleeves of his hoodie. There was no denying the guy was gorgeous. Aaron thought he could feel Robert's eyes on him and shifted slightly, not knowing if he was imagining things or if the blonde haired man was actually checking him out. No he couldn't be, could he? Robert could sense that he had been caught and immediately looked away, mentally beating himself up for getting caught.  
As soon as the safety information finished and the plane got off the ground Aaron scanned through the movie selection on his screen and settled on watching Die hard. Anything to make the time pass faster. When he looked to his side he noticed that Robert had made the same choice. Robert who had just seen it himself met Aaron's equally surprised face and they laughed together slightly.  
"I see you've got good taste." Robert smirked.  
"I could say the same about you." Aaron scoffed before turning back to the screen biting his lip to stop himself from smiling. Robert couldn't help but feel a stir in his pants as Aaron held his plump bottom lip between his teeth. He quickly looked away as he started imagine himself being the one biting the brunette's lip. Feeling himself getting flustered Robert carefully glanced sideways but luckily Aaron seemed too occupied with the movie to notice. Aaron had felt him looking through and couldn't help but feel a bit smug about the interest the good looking guy seemed to show towards him. Aaron still didn't want so assume anything though but this time he was sure he hadn't imagined Robert's eyes on him. Robert made sure his eyes stayed securely glued to the screen throughout the rest of the movie, except from the few times the men couldn't help but share small laughs or eye rolls at the plot.

The film ended just in time for the lunch to be served.  
"Hi how are you today?" a short brunette stewardess greeted them in a southern American accent and big smile as she reached them with the food trolley.  
"Fine ta." Aaron replied with a small smile.  
"Would you like the chicken or beef option today gentlemen?" She asked them cheerfully but only glanced quickly at Robert before returning her eyes back to Aaron.  
"The beef thanks." Aaron answered and started to feel like she might be smiling a bit too much.  
"Good choice." She winked and handed over a plastic tray.  
"I'll have the chicken please." Robert chipped in which made the young woman tear her eyes away from Aaron only a second to hand over Robert's tray, almost missing his hands as her attention still seemed entirely fixed on Aaron.  
"Hope you enjoy your meal." She beamed at Aaron as Robert had placed his food on the small foldable table in front of him. Aaron nodded a thanks. She leaned in closer to Aaron before whispering, in a voice that could only be described as suductive  
"And if you need anything else, just push the button above."  
"We'll do." Aaron insured quickly with flushed cheeks and was glad when she finally moved along down the isle after one last smile directed his way. Aaron let out a sigh of relief as she walked away. He could hear Robert scoff quietly next to him which made Aaron turn his way.  
"Seems like you've got yourself quite a fan there." Robert said while giving Aaron a playful smile.  
"She was just being nice. It's her job innit." Aaron tried to play it off with a shrug.  
"Oh I think that was a bit more than she is professionally required to do." Robert stated with a raised eyebrow.  
"Whatever." Aaron blushed while shaking his head.  
"What you're not gonna take the opportunity then, join the 10 000 meters club?" Robert bantered.  
"Nah the pilot is probably more my cup of tea if you know what I mean." Aaron hinted with a wink, feeling unusually confident all of a sudden.  
"Oh.. right." Robert mumbled and had to struggle to hold back the smile tugging at his lips.  
"Well I guess she's in for disappointment then." Robert added with a smirk.  
"I think she'll live." Aaron scoffed before tucking into his meal, Robert joining him shortly after.  
"So judging by your accent you must be from the Yorkshire area?" Robert asked after swallowing down his first bite, unable to stop his growing curiosity towards the scruffy man beside him.  
"Yeah, you to by the sound of it?" Aaron questioned and once again felt his stomach jolt as he met Robert's sparkling eyes. They fell into an easy conversation after that which wasn't a common thing for Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

"I must say that was pretty decent for being airplane food." Robert sounded surprised as he finished his plate.  
"Picky are we?" Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert's comment. He had learned that Robert was quite the successful businessman during their conversation. Robert didn't get a chance to deliver his cheeky comeback before the brunette stewardess was back at their seats.  
"So was the food alright?" She beamed at Aaron while violently fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Yeah thanks." Aaron smiled shortly, not wanting to give her any false hope.  
"I'm glad it was satisfactory." She winked before squeezing Aaron's arm as she lent over the empty seat next to him, seemingly trying to angle her cleavage in his field of vision as she grabbed their trays. Aaron was starting to get uncomfortable at this point. Not knowing where to look as the woman invaded his personal space a bit too much for his liking. Robert had to bite down on his knuckles to keep himself from laughing out loud at the scene in front of him. As she finally left with one last lingering look that Aaron chose to ignore completely, Robert couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.  
"It's not funny." Aaron muttered but a small laugh slipped his mouth too.  
"Yeah it actually kind of is." Robert argued, which earned him a playful punch in the shoulder from Aaron. The brief body contact sent a shot of electricity through both of them. Robert met Aaron's playfully annoyed eyes and felt his stomach flutter. Aaron was proving to be one of the most interesting guys he had ever come across. Even though they had just met each other about three hours ago, he was completely compelled by the younger man. Not only was he funny and undeniably gorgeous but also surprisingly kind behind the grumpy exterior. Aaron's feelings were similar when it came to Robert. He was hot as hell, intelligent and Aaron couldn't help but find his confident and cockiness attractive for some reason. Aaron normally found overly confident people annoying but somehow it just suited Robert in a weird way. He found himself getting turned on instead of irritated by Robert's cocky smirk, which he had used multiple times already.  
"Admit it, you secretly love the attention." Robert nudged Aaron teasingly.  
"Can't say that I like having breasts showed in my face no." Aaron shook his head with furrowed brows.  
"You can't blame her for trying though." Robert smirked and Aaron felt like the banter that had been going on for a while suddenly turned into something more. He gave Robert a questioning look as if to ask if he was flirting with him, but the older man just shrugged, smirk still visible on his face before turning to take a sip from his water bottle. Multiple feelings flooded Aaron's mind as he turned away from the blonde. The man next to him sure knew how to confuse a guy Aaron thought. 

"So you didn't tell me why you were in LA." Robert's smooth voice broke through Aaron's thoughts.  
"Didn't realize it was any of your business." Aaron scoffed. Before seeing a slightly hurt feeling cross Robert's face and deciding to answer.  
"Went to visit a mate in San Francisco."  
"Must be a good mate for you to travel this far." Robert commented.  
"Yeah, I suppose. We grew up together and he used to be my co partner in the scrapyard I told you about. He moved away last year with his bird though." Aaron explained before looking down, chewing on his bottom lip. Robert could hint a bit of sadness in Aaron's voice and instantly wanted to make him feel better.  
"You probably had a better time than me. Was stuck in an office listening to old boring men trying to fool each other into crappy settlements for two whole weeks. Didn't get to enjoy the sunny weather at all, hence why my face still looks extremely British." Robert explained and pointed to his pale skin. To his delight Aaron let out a small laugh which sent a warm feeling coursing through Robert's body. Robert smiled at the man next to him. Content that he was the reason behind the beautiful smile on the dark haired man's face.  
"Did you succeed better in business than earning a tan then? Seeing as you failed at that massively." Aaron questioned mockingly.  
"Yes, the trip was very successful actually." Robert bragged smugly while puffing his chest out.  
"Not that I expected anything else." Robert continued with a shrug, while once again flashing his signature smirk.  
"You're so full of yourself." Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert's smugness and cursed himself for the stir he could feel in his pants. Robert just grinned in return.  
"You want to watch another movie?" Robert suddenly asked.  
"I won't be able to focus if you pick another one than me." Robert added as a pretense explanation, worried that he might be beginning to annoy Aaron with his company.  
"Yeah sure, as long as we don't watch some fantasy crap." Aaron warned, happily enjoying more of Robert's company.  
"What's wrong with fantasy? You must at least like Harry Potter?" Robert asked offended.  
"Can't stand it." Aaron shook his head.  
"You're unbelievable" Robert stated shocked.  
"You only just figured that out now?" Aaron winked flirtatiously before turning towards his screen to survey the movie selection. If Robert threw flirty comments out of the blue Aaron would certainly return the favor.  
Robert was in awe at this point. Where had this man been all his life. He had probably never felt this attracted to neither a man or a woman ever before. Every time Robert thought he might be starting to figure Aaron out, he would surprise him completely. Robert started to regret that he had asked Aaron to watch another movie. He would much rather have spent the next two hours just talking to the young man next to him.  
"Are ya actually gonna help me pick a movie or just stare at me all day?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow. Robert's face heated up as he realized he had been starring at Aaron for the last minute.  
"Right, sorry." Robert mumbled and quickly turned his attention to the screen in front of him. Aaron tried to hide the smile on his face as it was becoming more and more clear to him that Robert probably wasn't a straight man.

A few minutes later they had settled on a comedy neither of them had seen before. It turned out to be one of the worst movies they had ever seen. It was so bad however, that they couldn't stop laughing. They commented and mocked the crappy lines together and both of them had a hard time remembering the last time they had laughed so much. The movie was over two hours long though, and after a while they got a bit tired of the crappy jokes and just sat there watching in silence. Occasionally steeling side glances at each other when the other person wasn't looking. 

When about half an hour remained of the movie and Robert commented something ridiculous the main character had just done, he didn't get a response from Aaron. When he looked to his side he saw that the scruffy man had fallen asleep with his headphones still in his ears. His pink lips were slightly parted and he looked younger with the now completely relaxed look on his face. Robert took in the sight of the beautiful man by his side which caused a feeling of adoration to grow inside of him. Robert tried to memorize the soft curve of Aaron nose, his dark hair and his strong stubbled jaw, just in case Robert wouldn't get a chance to see him again once the plane had landed. Robert turned back to the screen and found himself counting how many hours they still had left in the air. Not because he wanted to know how long it would be until they finally landed, but because he wanted to know how many hours he still had left together with Aaron. 6 hours he confirmed to himself just as he felt a weight against his shoulder which made him tense up. It turned out it was Aaron, who was now supporting his head against Robert's shoulder. Robert could feel warm air against the skin of his neck as Aaron softly exhaled in his sleep. Each breath sending shivers down his spine. Robert started imagining what Aaron's lips would feel like against the same spot on his neck but quickly put the thought aside before he got too carried away, already feeling his blood starting to travel south. The next thing Robert noticed was Aaron's scent that now filled his nose at the close proximity. It was a discrete, earthy fragrance that stirred something deep inside of Robert. Robert let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in and relaxed under Aaron's touch. This was something Robert could easily get used to he thought satisfied and turned to look out the plane window.

When the movie had finished (not that Robert had been able to concentrate for the last part) he simply couldn't ignore the pressure on his bladder anymore. Robert regretted downing the water bottle from earlier. He didn't want to wake Aaron up but at this point he didn't see any other choice.  
"Aaron." Robert spoke softly and put his hand on the brunette's arm. Aaron stirred awake. Slowly opening his eyes, realizing his very close proximity to Robert's face he quickly pulled away.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Aaron apologized. Dragging a hand over his face in an attempt to wipe the sleep away, also to make sure he hadn't drooled on Robert or something.  
"How long was I asleep for?" Aaron asked slightly panicked.  
"Just over half an hour. Can't say you missed much." Robert nodded against the screen with a small laugh.  
"Oh right. Well sorry for crowding you. I don't normally use strange guys as pillows." Aaron joked embarrassed.  
"Well I guess I should consider myself lucky then." Robert smirked. Aaron felt his face heat up by the comment.  
"I could really use the gents though so if you don't mind." Robert added, nodding against the isle.  
"Yeah, course." Aaron mumbled and scrambled to the isle to let the blonde man pass. This time Aaron made sure to give Robert enough space so that the tall man wouldn't accidentally bump into him. Not because Aaron would have minded some bodily contact between Robert and himself. He was more afraid that Robert would feel just how excited Aaron had gotten in his sleep as he had been dreaming about the very same blonde man that now stood in front of him in the isle.  
"Cheers." Robert smiled as he left. Aaron sheepishly smiled back and would be lying if he said he didn't check out Robert's arse as he walked away. He definitely wasn't disappointed by what he saw. Aaron let out a sigh as he sat back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one last charter where a lot more stuff will happen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving your lovely comments and kudos! :)  
> Here is the last part, hope you enjoy!

A few minutes later and both men were back in their seats after Aaron had followed Robert's example and visited the toilet as well.  
"Please tell me you saw that woman in the second row." Aaron asked wide eyed once he had taken his seat.  
"You mean the one who seems to think wearing a freaking fox on your head in a warm airplane is normal?" Robert questioned amused.  
"Forget about the bloody hat, she must have been wearing around 20 dead animals by the look of that massive coat." Aaron exclaimed baffled. It made Robert laugh out loud before frowning thoughtfully.  
"Are you even sure it was a woman though?  
I couldn't find a face behind that massive red hair covering the whole upper body.". Aaron met Robert's eyes and furrowed his brows as he thought about it.  
"Now that you mention it, no. I just presumed it was some crazy.. fox lady." Aaron snickered, shaking his head. They laughed at the absurd situation together before Aaron's smile suddenly dropped.  
"Ohh, here we go again." He sighted and sunk down a bit deeper in his seat. Robert frowned and looked up to see what Aaron was talking about. He immediately spotted the brunette stewardess working her way down the isle with the food trolley. Robert could see her already glancing Aaron's way multiple rows in front of them.  
"You know people are usually excited when the food is arriving." Robert teased, which was met by an irritated eye roll from Aaron. 

"We meet again!" the stewardess winked in her southern accent as she got to their seats. She lent in closer to Aaron.  
"Have your trip been pleasant so far?"  
"Yeah, all good." Aaron nodded shortly.  
"I'm glad to hear it. Hopefully the staff has been to your liking as well?" She smiled suggestively and once again put a hand on Aaron's upper arm stroking it slowly. Aaron was really starting to feel uncomfortable now. Just nodding as an answer.  
"Would you like a drink with your dinner today? She asked and squeezed Aaron's shoulder lightly. Robert could see how Aaron was twisting uncomfortably under her touch, clenching his scruffy jaw. Aaron shook his head, starting to answer.  
"No, I'm goo.."  
"I could really do with a beer babe." Robert chipped in and put a hand on Aaron's knee. Aaron looked up at Robert, shocked with surprise.  
"We should celebrate one year together, shouldn't we?" Robert continued and smiled fondly towards Aaron while his hand traveled up to Aaron's thigh, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Aaron could feel the stewardess hand disappear from his shoulder like it had caught on fire.  
"Oh god. I'm.. I'm sorry. I..I didn't realise.." she stuttered mortified. Her face had turned bright red and it looked like she wanted to run to the nearest emergency exit and jump out of the plane. That's when Aaron grasped what Robert was trying to do.  
"Eh..yeah, I guess we should huh?" Aaron smiled back at Robert, trying to play along as casually as possible, which wasn't the easiest when all he could think about was Robert's hand on his thigh.  
"Two beers and two shots of Jäger please." Robert asked for, calmly as ever, finally breaking his and Aaron's gaze to look up at the embarrassed woman.  
"Yes..yes certainly!" She mumbled and nervously started to fiddle with the bottles. Almost dropping their food and drinks in her rush to get away from them.  
"The drinks are on me. Happy eh.. anniversary.." She mumbled sheepishly and quickly moved away with the trolley before they even had a chance to respond. 

Both men looked over their shoulders to see that she was out of earshot before they broke the silence. Aaron looked over to Robert raising an eyebrow.  
"What the hell was that?" He asked still slightly shocked. Robert only then removed his hand from Aaron's leg, who instantly missed the connection.  
"It looked like you needed saving." Robert shrugged amused.  
"Yeah you could say that." Aaron scoffed shaking his head. He looked up to meet Robert's eyes.  
"Thank you.  
"My pleasure." Robert smirked.  
"Really? You like pretending you're into blokes do ya?" Aaron questioned. Using the opportunity to try and find out just what Robert did like.  
"Who says I was pretending?" Robert answered boldly. Aaron was taken aback.  
"You're telling me you're gay?" Aaron asked in disbelief.  
"No. I am bisexual however." Robert corrected him.  
"Oh. Okay." Aaron said a bit surprised. He was trying to hide his excitement but Robert thought he could see a smile tugging at the brunette's lips. Aaron's eyes fell on the bottles in front of them.  
"Why the shots by the way?" He frowned. Robert laughed slightly.  
"It looked like you could use something stronger than a beer." Aaron scoffed.  
"You were right about that. Well cheers then and well.. thanks again." Aaron said and raised the tiny bottle of Jägermeister to his lips." Robert smiled at him and followed Aaron's example.  
"Cheers." He nodded with a smile before they downed the drink. 

"Are you serious? I thought three beers and a shot would be enough for you old man." Aaron exclaimed as he came back from the toilet, already feeling pretty drunk.  
"Very funny. It's not my fault you've never tried the absolutely best whiskey before is it?" Robert defended himself and held out the plastic cup with the amber liquid and ice cubes towards the younger man as he took his seat, their knees touching as Aaron sat down. Aaron laughed quietly as he accepted the drink.  
"It better be good cause a hangover on top of jet lag is not a nice thing mate." Aaron warned.  
"I promise you it's worth it. It's my favorite." Robert insured and put a hand on Aaron's arm, the alcohol making him loosen up a bit more. Aaron loved the feel of Robert's hand on him. Nearly as much as Robert loved to feel Aaron's toned arm against his hand.  
"Cheers then." Aaron gave in before they tasted the liquid together. Aaron had to admit it was really nice.  
"It's good right?" Robert beamed as he saw Aaron's content expression.  
"It's amazing." Aaron admitted and took another sip. Robert loved the excitement the dark haired man was showing. His heart swelled when Aaron's face lit up by a smile, which it had done a lot more than usual during his time spent next to Robert.  
"I told you you'd like it." Robert answered smugly. Aaron rolled his eyes before he met Robert's gaze and smiled back at him. They seemed to have reduced the space between them more and more during their drinking session, now letting their shoulders and legs brush together as they sat side by side. Neither of them could deny the want in the other man's eyes as they looked at each other. Aaron's gaze flicked from Robert's eyes to his full lips. Repeating the act a few times before he could feel Robert starting to lean in towards him. The lust in Robert's eyes had intensified and he swallowed thickly. Their hearts were beating rapidly and Robert wanted nothing more than to kiss the scruffy man in front of him. Aaron looked down to Robert's lips once more but just as they were about to close the distance, the captains voice filled the airplane, announcing that they were currently 40 minutes ahead of schedule. The moment was broken and both men snapped out of the haze they had been in. Realizing in their slightly tipsy state what had been about to happen they pulled away from each other awkwardly.  
"Erm.. I could really use the toilet. All that beer.." Robert coaxed. He needed to get away from Aaron to calm himself down as he could feel the hardness in his jeans starting to strain.  
"Right." Aaron nodded and went to stand in the isle once more. Aaron also needed some time to calm down. When Robert was about to pass him the plane jolted and Robert found himself pressed up against the younger man. Suddenly there was no hiding the excitement in their pants anymore.  
"Shit sorry." Robert exclaimed flustered and gently pushed himself off of Aaron.  
"S'alright." Aaron blushed. They shared a look before Robert walked away a bit unsteadily towards the toilet.

Aaron slumped down in his seat. Fuck he was turned on. The alcohol certainly wasn't helping either. Neither did the fact that Aaron now knew Robert felt the same way. Aaron looked up towards the occupied sign shining in red above the toilet. He couldn't, could he? Fuck it, Aaron thought and left his seat. Not really knowing what he was even going to do he kept walking, the booze in his system giving him the courage to carry on. Aaron wiped his sweaty palms on his black jeans and took a deep breath. He had just reached the toilet when he saw the door start to open. Robert was about to walk out when he looked up and was met by Aaron. Suddenly he found himself being shoved back into the cramped space. Aaron didn't look back as he closed the door behind them locking it swiftly.  
"Aaron what are y.." Robert started shocked but was cut off by Aaron's lips on his own. It took a second for Robert to understand what was happening, thinking that he must be dreaming, before he melted into the kiss. Robert's hands immediately found their way up to Aaron's stubbled cheeks and he opened his mouth to give Aaron's tongue access. Aaron deepened the kiss eagerly which brought a deep moan from Robert. They could taste whiskey and beer on each other's toungues. It was intoxicating. Robert moved his hands to Aaron's waist and pulled him even closer in the cramped space. Aaron broke the kiss and moved his lips over Robert's sharp jaw and started kissing and sucked his way alone his neck.  
"Oh.. god.." Robert breathed, tilting his head back to give Aaron better access. The sensation he felt from Aaron's mouth and scratchy stubble against his sensitive skin was almost to much. Aaron smirked against his neck, feeling himself getting increasingly turned on by Robert's sharp breaths. Robert couldn't even feel the toilet seat digging in to the back of his legs, his senses to occupied by Aaron. Robert pulled the shorter man in for another passionate kiss as his hand traveled down to palm Aaron's hard crotch. The dark haired man let out a loud groan, bucking his hips to increase the friction even more. Robert fiddled with Aaron's zipper to pull down his jeans over his thighs.  
"God.. you're so hot." Robert breathed at the sight of Aaron's hard cock straining against his grey boxers. Aaron smiled at his comment. Robert attached his lips to the side of Aaron's neck, as the dark haired man started working on Robert's jeans. After pulling them down swiftly he reached his hand inside Robert's white boxers which earned a sharp gasp from the blonde man. Aaron stroked his impressive length slowly as Robert pulled him in for another kiss. Sucking on Aaron's bottom lip before biting down gently. Aaron groaned and went to pull Robert's boxers down when he was stopped by two large hands.  
"You first." Robert said hungrily and pushed away Aaron's hands so he could sit down on the closed toilet. Once he was seated, his face now leveled with Aaron's stomach, Robert pulled down Aaron's boxers to free his now rock hard cock. The sight making Robert smirk satisfied. He met Aaron's equally hungry eyes and grabbed Aaron's arse to guide him to the right spot before leaning in to kiss Aaron along his happy trail. Continuing down he stopped just above Aaron's crotch and moved to the side and placed kisses along the inside of Aaron's thighs instead. Licking and sucking the sensitive area, teasingly close to Aaron's twitching cock.  
"Come on." Aaron moaned tangling a hand in Robert's blonde hair to guide him to his aching cock.  
"Desperate are we?" Robert smirked and licked a line along Aaron's groin.  
"Please Robert." Aaron whimpered, feeling like he was about to explode. Robert didn't need more convincing and took the head of Aaron's cock in his mouth. Aaron's moaned loudly as he finally got what he wanted. Robert sucked lightly before taking more of him into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of Aaron's pulsating dick before slowly sucking down the whole length  
"Fuck." Aaron breathed and threw his head back in pleasure. Holding onto the wall with one hand to support himself while he threw the other over his face. Robert hummed around Aaron's length and started bobbing his head up and down, twirling his tongue around the shaft as he went. Aaron moaned and started bucking his hips to meet Robert's head. Speeding up, Aaron could feel a warmth starting to pool in his stomach.  
"Robert..I'm..I'm gonna.." Aaron gasped and expected Robert to pull off. Instead Robert grabbed Aaron's arse tight with both hands and sucked down harder as he speeded up his pace. The increased speed became too much and Aaron felt his knees buckle as he came down Robert's throat over and over, his whole body shaking by the orgasm rippling through him. Robert swallowed down every drop loving the taste of Aaron's salty cum.  
"Oh.. god.." Aaron gasped as he tried to regain control over his breathing. Robert continued so suck Aaron down until the sensitivity became to much and Aaron had to push him away. Robert removed his mouth with a plopping sound and licked his lips, smiling up at Aaron. The dark haired man pulled Robert up to standing and kissed him harshly. Aaron could taste himself as he licked into Robert's mouth. Aaron's hand once again traveled down into Robert's boxers where he took hold of his large cock. Aaron used his other hand to pull down the boxers to the blonde mans knees. Robert groaned as Aaron started stroking his long length slowly but firmly.  
"Ahh.. you're hands.. feel so good." Robert breathed, leaning his head against Aaron's shoulder while he gripped Aaron's hoodie in his hands. Aaron smiled, loving that he was making Robert feel this way.  
"Swop place with me." Aaron ordered and grabbed Robert's waist so they could take each other's position in the cramped space. Aaron sat down on the toilet, his face now leveled with Robert's hard crotch. He stroked Robert one last time before holding him in place and licking up the salty pre cum from the swollen head of his dick before taking it in his mouth. Robert moaned as Aaron's warm and wet mouth enveloped his rock hard cock. Aaron impressively sucked down Robert's whole length in one go and Robert felt pleasure like he had never felt before.  
"Omg..Aaron!" He moaned loudly, feeling himself getting closer to the edge as Aaron continued. Aaron slid of Robert's cock.  
"Keep it down will ya." Aaron hushed, remembering through the haze of pleasure that they where in a airplane, only a thin door separating them from the other passengers.  
"You're too good..." Robert groaned quieter and grabbed onto Aaron's dark hair. Aaron smirked and licked a stripe down Robert's shaft before swallowing him down again. Robert looked down through a haze of pleasure and met Aaron's lust filled eyes below him which was all he needed to feel the climax coming.  
"Holy shit..Aaron..." Robert gasped. Aaron bobbed his head up and down Robert's cock a few last times before he felt the blonde explode in his mouth. Robert had to support himself against the sink as his knees buckled from the immense pleasure rippling through his body. Aaron licked up the last of Robert's cum before standing up. They kissed each other slowly before resting their foreheads together letting Robert come down from his high.  
"That was..amazing." Robert stated breathlessly.  
"Yes." Aaron smiled back. They shared another kiss.  
"So, how the hell do we leave this toilet discretely?" Robert laughed as they broke the kiss.  
"I think you already blew that one when you practically screamed mate." Aaron scoffed back.  
"Well it's not like I'm bothered anyways. I got to join the 10 000 meters club with the hottest guy onboard. I got nothing to hide." Robert smirked. Aaron scoffed while blushing slightly.  
"Well then, shall we?" Aaron nodded against the door.  
"Yeah. Just one thing before.." Robert said.  
Aaron raised his eyebrows for Robert to carry on.  
"Would you maybe.. when we get back to Yorkshire.. like to go out sometime" Robert asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.  
"You know you could have asked me that when we got back to our seats." Aaron said amused by Robert's sudden shyness.  
"But yeah. I'd like that." Aaron added with a smile.  
"Yeah?" Robert beamed. Aaron nodded with a laugh.  
"Now can we please get out of here." Aaron exclaimed.  
"You're the one who locked us in here in the first place." Robert reminded him holding his hands up in mock defense. Aaron scoffed rolling his eyes.  
"I'm really glad you did though." Robert smiled and lent in to kiss Aaron one last time before unlocking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it's rubbish haha! Since it was requested I felt like I had to try at least! (; Thanks again for reading!


End file.
